1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating a plurality of document forms, and more particularly to a man-machine interface at a stage of generating forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of generating a plurality of forms are described in JP-A-61-118872 and JP-A-63-163575.
JP-A-61-118872 discloses a processing method for defining a relationship among a plurality of forms (a computation expression among fields of a plurality of forms in the papers relating to an affair) and how to compute a field value of a predetermined form from a field value of a certain form based on the definition. Since the operator computes another field value based on a value entered in a certain field, reliability and simplicity of making form data are improved.
JP-A-63-163575, looking at the fact that the same information is defined in several sheets of a pad when forms in a pad including a plurality of sheets are designed, discloses that, after designing a sheet of a form which becomes the basis, the form is copied and corrected so as to make other forms. With this, a pad including a plurality of form sheets can be designed efficiently.